Daywalking Amulet
A Daywalking Amulet is a piece of jewelry with a lapis lazuli gemstone enchanted by Witches, to allow vampires to walk freely in the sunlight, The witch who casts the enchantment can also temporarily or permanently undo the spell on the jewelry at their discretion. Throughout the series, female vampires often wear bracelets, necklaces, or rings that possess a lapis lazuli gemstone, as opposed to male vampires, who usually just wear rings. The jewelry itself doesn't have to be worn as it was intended; as long as it the vampire is touching or holding it in some way, they are protected from daylight. The charm placed by witches over the gemstone is not dependent on the caster, since the lapis lazuli jewelry has been known to protect their vampire wearers long after the witch who spelled it have died. It was implied by both Stefan and Katherine that the enchanted jewelry only protects the vampire for whom the witch, who enchanted it, intended it to protect. Though vampires with daylight amulets are fairly common in the series, there are still many vampires who do not possess them, since most witches are not fond of vampires, and for that reason usually aren't willing to make them daylight amulets. Very few humans are aware of the existence of daylight amulets, either, which gives vampires the advantage of walking in the sun, avoiding suspicion from most humans who still believe vampires can only walk at night. When Stefan and Damon were interrogated about how they walk in the sunlight on separate occasions by Sheriff Forbes and Logan Fell, they both refused to tell their secret. TV Series Esther * Elijah Mikaelson: Ring * Niklaus Mikaelson: Ring * Rebekah Mikaelson: Ring * Mikael: Ring * Finn Mikaelson: Ring * Kol Mikaelson: Ring Emily *Katherine Pierce: Amulet (now a Bracelet) * Damon Salvatore: Ring * Stefan Salvatore: Ring * Anna: Ring * Pearl: Amulet * Harper: Ring * Bethanne: Unknown Bonnie * Abby Bennett Wilson: Ring * Caroline Forbes: Ring * Elena Gilbert: Ring Davina * Joshua Rosza: Ring, provided by Klaus Mikaelson. Luke *Alaric Saltzman: Bracelet *Ivy: Ring Others * Isobel Flemming: Amulet, enchanted by unknown witch. * Charlotte: Amulet, enchanted by unknown witch. * Marcellus Gerard: Ring, enchanted by unknown witch. * Thierry Vanchure: Ring, enchanted by unknown witch. * Sage: Ring, enchanted by unknown witch. * Diego: Ring, enchanted by unknown witch. * Enzo: Ring, enchanted by unknown witch. * Nadia Petrova: Ring, enchanted by unknown witch. *Gia: Ring, enchanted by Lenore. Books Gudren * Katherine von Swartzschild: Ring, created by Gudren. * Damon Salvatore: Ring, created by Gudren and given by Katherine. * Stefan Salvatore: Ring, created by Gudren and given by Katherine. * Elena Gilbert: Ring, created by Gudren and given to Stefan Salvatore, was Katherine's before her faked death in which she started to wear a bracelet or amulet. Others TBA Trivia *In the books, it seems that the power of lapis lazuli is transferable, as Elena wears Katherine's ring without any problems. **In the series Stefan's Diaries, Lexi actually borrows Stefan's ring. These books are based off of the TV series. *In the series, it seemed to be non-transferrable, as when Lexi asks to borrow Stefan's ring in 162 Candles, he states "you know it doesn't work that way". **In American Gothic, '' it was confirmed that daylight rings are not transferable. Elena in an attempt to look more like Katherine, asks her to hand over her bracelet. She claimed that she couldn't because it was daytime and she needed, and added that it wouldn't work on her anyway. *The stone bears some similarity to the Gem of Amarra from the ''Buffy and Angel franchise. With the only difference being that the Gem protects Vampires from demise, whilst the lapis lazuli keeps them from burning up in the Sun *These are the counterpart of Moonlight Rings. *Vampires can be given a second or replacement daylight ring, as long as it's enchanted for them as it is shown that Katherine Pierce had two; an amulet during the 1800's and a bracelet during the present day. *The Travelers know a spell that can temporarily deactivate them and cause vampires to burn in the sun even with the jewellery on. *It appears that a passenger (when inside a vampire) can still use their hosts daylight ring, as it is proven when Katherine was a passenger in Elena's body. Gallery Damon ring.jpg|Damon's ring Daywalking-Stefan.jpg|Stefan Salvatore's Lapis Lazuli Ring Necklace.jpg|Damon's ring AnnaRing.png|Anna's ring TheReturn045.png|Katherine's amulet worn as a Necklace. Bscap0000.jpg|Katherine's amulet worn as a Bracelet. Kat's_necklace..jpg|Katherine's necklace. KatherineNecklace.jpg|Katherine's 1864 necklace. Katerina-lapis-lazuli.jpg.jpg|Katherine's 1864 amulet. HarpersRing1.png|Harpers ring Isobel medallion.jpg|Isobel's medallion PearlNecklace.jpg|Pearl's Necklace Vlcsnap-2011-05-17-20h25m02s54.png imagesi.jpg|Elijah's ring Normal_068_xoxoxox.jpg|Caroline's ring tumblr_mbrmyproRN1qbrbwho1_500.jpg|Elena's Lapis Lazuli Ring Elena daylight ring.png|Elena's daylight ring Damon's ring|Damon's ring Marcel's Daylight Ring.jpg|Marcel's ring mFqvLovAvLcWYNmwIsiBPFA.jpg|Caroline's Daylight Ring Elena's Ring.jpg|Elena's Ring TVD_1104.jpg|Nadia's Ring Vbnfg.jpg|Enzo's Ring Alaric's daylight bracelet.jpg|Alaric's daylight bracelet See also Category:Objects Category:Enchanted Objects